


7/11 Hype

by prince_cahn



Series: Social Media Romance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: He also likes to twerk, Hunk and Lance are besties, Hunk has a crush on Cute Mullet Cashier, Hypeman Hunk is bae, Keith works at 7/11, Lance is a mess and loves slushees, Lancey Lance helps, M/M, Shiro is famous, This is gonna be a series and I’m gonna try my best to do it justice, Wingman Lance is also bae, its gonna be fuuuun, lance is thirsty, theyre also roomates, twerking in the parking lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_cahn/pseuds/prince_cahn
Summary: Lance wants a slushee so he drags Hunk to 7/11, only to proceed to dance in the empty parking lot where Cute Mullet Cashier can see EVERYTHING.





	7/11 Hype

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up bros and hoes. I haven’t written ANYTHING in a while. Like...not since Dragon Age. But I saw a post and video on Instagram that inspired me to create this little AU type thing of sorts. I hope my writing skills haven’t gotten rusty because I’ve mostly been RPing and shit and I don’t even reply that often.

“Hunk, I am craving a slushee right now, I nominate that we go to 7/11” 

Lance waltzed into the room and plopped down beside his best friend and snuggled into his arm as he took about his craving/idea. Said best friend just rolled his eyes. 

“Lance, you do know that if you get a slushee, you’re going to be up all night-“

“I am well aware”

“You have to be at the beauty shop tomorrow at 9 and it’s already-“ he paused to look at his phone, “12:30 am”

“I’ll save that for FUTURE Lance’s problem, now c’moooooon, I don’t wanna go by myself and I know you want to go too so you can say hi to the cute Mullet Cashier” he whined. 

Hunk blushed and looked away. “I never mentioned him…”

“Your mouth says no, but those big beautiful eyes of yours say yes”

Hunk sighed and pulled himself free from his friend. “Fiiiiine, but you have to drive-“

“YAAAAASSSS” Lance yelled as he cut Hunk off mid sentence. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Sitting in the car right in front of 7/11 with a newly acquired slushee, Lance felt very accomplished. He scrolled through his twitter feed and saw that Takashi Shirogane has just made a tweet stating that he had a surprise announcement coming the next few days. 

“God, do I love a man…”

“You talking about Shiro again?” Hunk questioned with a bored tone as he also scrolled through his phone...or was pretending to anyway. He was silently glancing at the cute Mullet Cashier every now and again to see if he was looking this way. He was. But mostly with a confused look because Hunk and Lance hadn’t left yet….they’d been sitting here for 10 minutes after all. 

“Who else would I be talking about?” Lance sighs and he looks through Shiro’s Instagram. “I’d kill for this man…”

“Yea, kill your dignity”

“You and I both know that I already have very little of that”

“Oh trust me, I don’t think I can get reminded any more than I already have”

Lance smirked and side glanced his best friend, who in turn caught his eye as well. 

“You wanna bet?”

“Laaaaance…”

The Cuban boy pulled out his phone and made sure that the Bluetooth was hooked up. “Get your camera ready and fucking watch this” he said as his smirk grew. Hunks groaned in uncertainty as he did what he was told. He made sure that the video had Lance in focus and he slightly jumped when he heard the loud bass coming from the speakers of the car. 

Lance stuck his tongue out at the camera and hopped out of the car to start dancing...in the front of 7/11...with no one else (besides Cute Mullet Cashier), watching him. 

Immediately, Hunk went into hype man mode, forgetting where they currently were. 

“OOOOHHH GET IT BEST FRIEND!! AYE! AYE! AYE!” He hyped as Lance twerked (quite well actually, where the fuck did he learn that?) to the beat of the song.

“Work them legs! WHAT THEM LEGS DO?!” he shouted as Lance stretched out his exposed legs to the camera.

Then Hunk got an idea and opened his door and jumped out as well. 

“Watch me! Take the phone! Watch me!” He said as he passed the phone to Lance and became dancing himself. 

“OOOHHH GET IT HUNKA HUNKA BURNIN LOVE!!” 

When the song was over they both leaned on each other and shared a laugh. Then Hunk suddenly remembered WHERE they were and who possibly just watched them. His head swung so fast to look in the store and he saw Cute Mullet Cashier staring at them with the most confused look on his face. 

“We have to leave”

“Awww, but we were having fun”

“I just embarrassed myself Lance, we have to find a new 7/11, we can’t ever come back to this one”

Lance followed Hunk’s gaze into the store and got a look of realization on his face followed by a smile. 

“Go wait in the car, I forgot that I told Pidge I’d drop some Wasabi Peas off when we were on our way back”

Hunk, being to emotionally distressed and embarrassed to object, nodded and got into the passenger's seat and shut the door. 

Lance jogged back into the store, ignoring the look the cashier gave him, promptly got the wasabi peas (that was a lie but he DID owe Pidge some after he ate her last jar). 

He put them on the counter in front of Cute Mullet Cashier and smirked. “If you enjoyed the show, there’s more where that came from”

“Excuse me…?”

“Listen here-“ Lance glanced at the guy’s name tag that read  _ Keith.  _ “I’m gonna be real with you, my buddy in the car has had the BIGGEST crush on you since we moved here, and he’s too nervous to make a move, so just give me your number so I can give it to him”

Keith raised an eyebrow in confusion as he motioned for Lance to swipe his card. “You mean the big guy outside?”

“Yes”

They finished the transaction and Keith pulled out an extra piece of paper and wrote down his number. “I’m only giving this to you because he’s really cute and if YOU decide to text me instead, I’ll actually kill you” he said as he handed Lance the paper and his receipt. 

“Oh don’t worry, my heart is already taken, I’m just helping a bro out” lance said with finality as we took his back and walked out back to the car. 

“Hey Hunk, I got you something”

“Is it a blanket to hide my shame?” He asked as he looked back inside to where the cashier was staring at them. “WHY IS HE STILL LOOKING?!”

“Probably to make sure I give you this” Lance stated as he handed Hunk the piece of paper with Keith’s number. Hunk just looked at the paper, then to Lance, then to Keith (who was waving shyly), then back to Lance. 

“I love you”

“Oh I know” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On the next day,around 11 am, Takashi Shirogane made a tweet about his surprise. Apparently he and Allura Altea were working on a new film together and it was supposed to be a BIG one. 

 

Also the next day, Hunk has posted the video of them dancing to twitter with the caption  _ Look at my best friend. He can twerk and he’s a good wingman.  _

 

Keith also made a tweet that day stating how he has never tried good soul food, to which Hunk immediately replied to say  _ I can fix that.  _

**Author's Note:**

> The video referenced for the dance scene: https://www.instagram.com/p/BnnWCtvAbaD/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=s92a9tlzxpek
> 
> I actually have no idea how to write that but here you go!


End file.
